


De l'Enfer

by Ahelya



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: 1 heure 1 thème, Angst, Après Jack l'éventreur, Brother-Sister Relationships, Comfort/Angst, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, De la question de l'assassinat, Family, Gen, Present Tense, Sibling Bonding
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Evie est un assassin. Elle tue. Elle a appris à tuer depuis l'enfance. Le meurtre est dans son sang. Le meurtre est leur art, le moyen de leur mission. Mais les morts sont sacrés...





	De l'Enfer

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture du Forum Francophone de fanfiction.net pour le thème « Vision ». Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné. Cet OS a été réalisé en décalé de la nuit et en une heure (rédaction et relecture)
> 
> Tout est de la faute d'Aqualys qui m'a rappelée une idée que je traine depuis des années.

**De l'Enfer**

Elle l'a eu. Enfin. Elle le sait. Cette fois est différente des précédentes. C'est bientôt la fin. Ce serait une chasse, et ça en a été une en fait, elle entendrait le son du cor. Ce serait le moment de l'hallali. Ce serait un combat de boxe, on dirait qu'elle l'a enfin acculé dans les cordes et que le KO est proche, mais ce n'est pas un combat de boxe. C'est un combat à mort.

Elle est un assassin. Elle tue. Elle a appris à tuer depuis l'enfance. Tuer est une partie d'elle, un héritage de ses parents. Le meurtre est dans son sang.

Jacob, lui, aime la bagarre. Il l'a toujours aimé. La mort est un risque quand on se bat. Toujours. Certains coups, anodins au premier abord, peuvent amener la mort. La tête. La nuque. Le cou… Elle sait se battre aussi bien que Jacob et elle n'a jamais vraiment dit non à un bon combat mais elle n'a pas le même amour que lui pour le coup de fouet, pour l'excitation, qu'une bonne bagarre offre. Jacob a toujours été un bagarreur. Elle a toujours été celle qui cherche, calcule et prévoit. On peut briser un genou avec un coup de poing américain mais avec une lame, en remontant un peu plus haut, à l'intérieur de la cuisse, on peut vider un homme de son sang.

Elle est un assassin. Elle tue. Elle a appris à tuer depuis l'enfance. Tuer est une partie d'elle, un héritage de ses parents. Le meurtre est leur art, le moyen de leur mission.

Mais elle sait que cette vie, que ces meurtres, laisse une trace indélébile dans leur âme et leur esprit. Ils y font tous face. Ils ont, chacun d'entre eux, leurs trucs pour s'accommoder de cette partie d'eux-mêmes. Ce n'est pas vraiment une chose dont on parle entre assassins, sauf peut-être lorsque la nuit est bien avancée et après une bonne bouteille. Elle en a parlé parfois avec son frère. Sans avoir eu besoin d'une bonne bouteille. Certaines disent qu'on se souvient toujours du premier. Ce n'est étrangement pas son cas. Jacob, dit qu'il s'en souvient même si elle soupçonne que c'est la mort de Pearl Hattaway qui l'a le plus touché. Elle, elle ne se souvient pas du premier. De Lucy Thorne en revanche…

Elle est un assassin. Elle tue. Elle a appris à tuer depuis l'enfance. Tuer est une partie d'elle, un héritage de ses parents. Mais les morts sont sacrés.

C'est une des autres choses qu'on leur apprend avec le meurtre. Une fois l'âme – ou l'esprit. Elle n'y connait pas grand-chose en théologie – partie, il ne reste qu'un corps. Il ne faut pas s'attaquer au corps. C'est ce que Jack fait, lui ! Alors pendant qu'elle l'a enfin acculé dans les cordes, pendant qu'elle entend sonner le cor de l'hallali, elle crie. Elle n'est pas comme lui. Elle n'est pas un monstre. Elle est un assassin. Il n'en est pas un.

Et soudain, le corps de Jack tombe et ne bouge plus. En soit, ce n'est pas une surprise. Elle a toujours su qu'elle ne pourrait pas l'épargner et qu'il serait un de ses morts, qu'il allait peut-être même remplacer le visage de Lucy Thorne…

Son visage…

Il est au sol et elle aussi. Elle est tombée par terre, vidée après ce combat et elle s'approche du corps sans vie. Elle tire le linge qui recouvre son visage…

Elle se fige.

Non ! Non. C'est impossible. Ça doit être un de ses tours. Un de ses trucs. Ce visage ne peut pas être celui de Jacob. Elle refuse. Elle sait contre qui elle s'est battue. C'est Jack qu'elle a frappé aussi vigoureusement pour le tuer. Pas son frère. Surtout pas son frère.

Elle se penche. Ses ongles s'accrochent au visage qui se trouve devant elle. Elle essaie d'arracher le masque. Il s'agit forcément d'un masque. Elle ne peut pas avoir tué son frère.

La mort est suffisamment récente pour que du sang coule.

Elle crie.

« Evie. Evie ! EVIE ! »

Quelqu'un est en train de la toucher. Elle ne sait pas qui. Elle attaque. Elle est un assassin. Mieux vaut ne pas toucher un assassin quand celui-ci dort.

« Putain Evie ! »

Cette voix…

Elle ouvre les yeux. Son frère est là, Ils passent la nuit dans l'une de ses innombrables planques qu'il a à Londres. Il se frotte la joue, juste sous l'œil. Il sera bientôt noir et gonflé. Elle le sait.

« Jacob… »

Elle éclate en sanglot. Jacob la regarde. Il ne comprend pas puis il hausse les épaules et la prend dans ses bras. Peu importe s'il ne comprend pas. Evie n'a pas l'air d'avoir besoin de sa compréhension pour le moment. Vu comme elle s'accroche à lui en pleurant, elle a surtout besoin de savoir qu'il est là. En vie.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cet OS tire son titre de la célèbre lettre de Jack l'éventreur "From Hell" (ça sonnait mieux que les deux autres c'est-à-dire "Dear Boss" et "Saucy Jack")
> 
> Et... Alors, je vous jure, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais la première fois où j'ai joué au DLC sur Jack, l'éventreur, j'ai vraiment eu un moment de trouille immense et j'ai pensé que Jack avait réussi à mettre Jacob à sa place et que donc Evie avait tué son frère... Ou le moment où je prouve que je suis encore plus sadique qu'Ubi XD


End file.
